warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
People Change
OA is for KING & COUNTRY Wanna tell you I'm alright Wanna say I'm not in pain But I would just be telling lies I'm not okay I'm not okay Ashfur didn't know himself anymore. His love for Squirrelflight kept eating at him, tearing him apart. His mind and body seemed to want one thing and that was to hurt her as much as she had hurt him. Nothing else mattered. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. What was happening to him? Couldn't someone help him? Wanna travel back in time Say the things I didn't say I wanna tell you everything If it's not too late Is it too late? The hurt fizzed through his veins and grappled with the other thoughts in his head. One part of him was calling out, asking for help, the other part wanted revenge, revenge on the one cat who had hurt him the most. Will you be there if I call? Will you leave me in the rain? If I say it's all my fault, Will you still walk away? I understand if you're afraid But people change People change Even if he could stop himself from the hurt he wanted to cause, would she listen? Would she change? No, she wouldn't she loved another cat and that alone was destroying him from the inside out. Could he change? Could his cry for help be heard? Stay awake and talk to me Let me hold you while you sleep I've been out here on my own But you're my home You're my home All he had ever wanted was love and all he needed was love, but the one thing that he needed most was now killing him, literally. The daughter he had wished he had, Hollyleaf, had now cut through him and he could feel his blood pulsing through the wound. His mind grew fuzzy and his thoughts were muddled, all he could feel was the water around him and all he could see was the expanse of the sky. Will you be there if I call? Will you leave me in the rain? If I say it's all my fault, Will you still walk away? I understand if you're afraid But people change People change Squirrelflight, forgive me? I never meant to do this, I never meant to hurt you, what have I become? Please know I changed. I'm not gonna let you down this time Darling, don't be afraid Ashfur knew that he had to be faithful to his old self, his self with no pain, lust, or hurt. The old self he had wanted to become again. People change And I can change "StarClan. I know I've wronged many people, but please know I've changed. Please forgive me." Ashfur murmured, the haze growing in his mind, Will you be there if I call? Will you leave me in the rain? If I say it's all my fault, Will you still walk away? I understand if you're afraid But people change People change People change People change. Ashfur's mind grow dark and he closed his eyes, giving in to the eternal darkness that enfolded him. He blinked awake and saw two cats, a small tabby and a black tom with rumpled fur, Brindleface and Fuzzypelt, the two cats who had taught him the most. "Welcome," Brindleface mewed. Ashfur purred and followed the two cats into the lush forests of StarClan, he had been forgiven. Category:Songfic Category:Ducksplash